starfinder_glitteratifandomcom-20200214-history
Cybernautics/Spells
The following spells have specific effects unique to cyber-systems that have not been Hybridized. Detect Tech (T1): spots all cyber-systems, along with any tech items. One way to "spy check" for cyborgs. Natural Sleeves have no effect. Detect Augmentation (M1): works as written. The proper way to “spy check” for cyborgs and still pick up Hybridized systems. (Found in Armory.) Natural Sleeves have no effect. Grease (T1): greased cyber-legs are treated as constantly walking through an area of grease regardless of surface, while greased cyber-arms are treated as constantly trying to hold onto a greased item regardless of action being taken. Both cyber-systems must use their own Reflex saves to negate the effect. No other cyber-systems are impacted if greased. A vindictive GM could declare that greased cyber-senses lead to being blinded and deafened - but that's just being mean, and is not an effect of the original spell. There's plenty of legit scenarios to work with. Jolting Surge (T1): works as written. All cyber-systems hold enough energy to enable the touch attack. Supercharge Weapon (T1): works as written, either on implanted weapons or on an unarmed attack performed by a cyber-system. This is very beneficial. Knock (T2): if the caster succeeds in their test against the lock DC of the socket, one cyber-socket disengages. The cyber remains in the socket and the user may re-engage the lock as a full action; the cyber is shut down until then and inflicts the appropriate condition. If not re-engaged, casting grease on the unlocked part causes it to fall out of the socket entirely. A combat maneuver may also be made to yank it out. The socket must be targeted - a caster can't check for cyborgs by casting it at random with no suspicion of a socket's presence. Reject Augmentation (M2): on non-Hybridized cyber-systems, the cyber-system is no longer acclimated. They cannot be used until the full acclimation time has passed; this can easily take a cyborg out for an hour with one failed saving throw. A nasty piece of work. Arcane Sight (T3): spots any magic items, hybrid items, or fusions implanted in a wearer. If Hybridized, spots the entire cyber-system. This is one place where Hybridized is a vulnerability! Natural Sleeves have no effect. Discharge (T3): temporarily deactivates one cyber-system for 1d4 rounds. The cyber-system must use its own Fortitude save to try shrugging off the effect. Entropic Grasp (T3): works as written for attended equipment in use, targeting one cyber-system. The cyber-system must use its own Fortitude save to negate the effect. Instant Virus (T3): works as written and targets all of a wearer's cyber-systems to directly afflict the wearer. Use the lowest Fortitude save between your cyber-systems to cure the affliction. Mental Block (M3, T3): any systems that require an activation, no matter how quick the action, are blocked until the wearer shakes off the effect. The general functionality remains intact - no conditions are imposed. Destruction Protocol (T4): works as written and targets all cyber-systems. The wearer attempts their own Will saving throw to negate the effect. The ability of any given cyber-system to turn hostile is awkward at best; unless there's a clear path of action, the default will be to either make an attack roll at a -4 penalty, flip any bonus to a penalty (Deep Dive starts giving bad advice, etc.), or simply shut down and inflict the appropriate condition. Digital Doorway (T4): while not any different from a comm pad or PDA, a cyber-system with an implanted computer unit remains a potential portal. Soothing Protocol (T4): works as written and targets all cyber-systems. All cyber-parts are denied any hostile intent towards the caster. Beyond that they function as intended and other actions are free game. Animate Armor (T5): does not work. Even if someone is fully borged out and networked, the cyber-systems are fundamentally independent; it is not a single entity that can be animated, even if you assemble all the parts together in a manly shape. Control Machines (T5): works as written and targets all cyber-systems. As with destruction protocol, but with more deliberation on the part of the caster. Chain Surge (T6): you better believe this works as written. Each cyber-system can be considered a secondary target leading to massive sundering damage to all cyber-systems if the caster so decides. Discharge, Greater (T6): temporarily deactivates all cyber-systems for 1d4 rounds. The cyber-systems must make individual Fortitude saves to shrug off the effect; make one Fort roll each round that brings only passing parts online. Reanimate (M5, T6): yes. If you want a space station of cyberzombies and crawling, individually-animated body parts, this is how you do it.